


tale of rocks and roommates (ft. evil twin princes)

by bananaseok



Series: for jihan [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Meanie, M/M, evil twin princes!jihan, implied verkwan - Freeform, platonic jihan, wtf if this shit that i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaseok/pseuds/bananaseok
Summary: Every time they move dorms, a unit picks who rooms with whom. This year, it's Jihan's turn, and they do it with rocks.





	tale of rocks and roommates (ft. evil twin princes)

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm having an intense writer's block for hyung, calm down and i want to relieve it by writing. this is what i came up with. it's weird i know but hahahahhh :D
> 
> enjoy!!

“Shua!” Jeonghan chirps across the conference room of Pledis. Joshua is sitting at the other end, at the the CEO’s office chair, spinning around while playing something on his phone, while Jeonghan’s lost in thought and only went back to reality when he thought of something.

 

Joshua immediately looks at Jeonghan with lost eyes.

 

“We’re up for picking roommates this year!” Jeonghan excitedly announces, clapping his hands together but it doesn’t make a sound because of the freaking sweater paws Joshua loves to see.

 

Joshua doesn’t give any reaction. He just mutters a ‘nice’ and goes back to his phone.

 

Jeonghan is disappointed. Pouting, he races with the office chair towards Joshua. “Shua!!” He whines, grabbing Joshua’s arm and shaking it. “This is our chance to be roomies! With Cheol, too! Then we can put everyone and mess with their lives!”

 

Joshua continues to scroll, but then freezes to give Jeonghan his attention. He chuckles and Jeonghan sees a spark of hope at the response.

 

“That’s not how the mom _slash_ dad of Seventeen is supposed to think.” Joshua scrunches his nose and bops Jeonghan’s nose out of fondness. “How are we going to pick who rooms with who?”

 

Jeonghan hums, looking at the ceiling to pretend he’s thinking hard.

 

“Let’s take a walk near Han River! Maybe we can think there!” Jeonghan stands up, pulling Joshua up who immediately obliges. They both link arms and walk towards their place of serenity.

 

It’s always like this for the two boys whenever they need to think deeply. Whether it’d be about work, carats, members, or just the smallest things in the world, like picking out the roommate, or what would they eat later, they would go to Han River for a stroll. The two boys have shared this place in order to think.

 

It was Joshua’s idea at first. When he first moved in to Korea to train, he would always go here after practice to think of his future, or to just ponder about what happened that day. Jeonghan noticed Joshua going in and out at night, so one time he followed Joshua, and that’s where it started.

 

Now, they’re at the banks of Han River at 11 PM in the middle of the freezing evening of January to discuss who rooms with whom. It’s their first time deciding ever since they had a dorm for themselves, and they’re beyond elated to be doing this. Actually, Jeonghan is more elated, Joshua is just so-so, but anything that makes Jeonghan happy makes Joshua happy.

 

“We’ve never roomed together.” Jeonghan says with a trembling voice. He really gets cold easily.

 

Joshua murmurs something that equates to him asking if Jeonghan has a hot pack and the answer is a no. Joshua then pulls Jeonghan even closer through their linked arms to share warmth.

 

“Except for that big old dorm.” Joshua answers.

 

“That’s not counted.”

 

Joshua chuckles. “I’ve roomed with Seungkwan and DK before. How about you?”

 

“Woozi, Cheol, Mingyu. That leaves Chan, Seungkwan, Hansol, Soonyoung.”

 

“I already said Seungkwan. You forgot Wonwoo. And China line.” Joshua raises a brow.

 

Jeonghan chuckles in embarrassment. “Right, sorry.”

 

“How many rooms do we have?” Joshua asks.

 

Jeonghan begins to count by mumbling, and concludes that there are 6 rooms in their new dorm, and that there are 13 newly made beds. Before proceeding to the main goal of their little meeting, they both talked about how pleased they are with the new design of their beds. It was designed as a bunk, only that the bunk is a closet and above is the bed. Very convenient, they might say.

 

“Vernon and Seungkwan shouldn’t room together anymore.” Jeonghan says in almost a hiss. “Too much.. Skinship.”

 

Joshua pouts and looks at the both of them. Too much skinship? Hell, they’re both linking arms at almost midnight, what the heck is this too good looking man saying?

 

“I mean, I don’t know.” Jeonghan chuckles. “Let the two of them miss each other.”

 

Joshua gets Jeonghan’s point.

 

“Any thoughts?”

 

Joshua goes silent for a while. “You and I should room.”

 

Jeonghan laughs light. “I know, idiot. That’s why we’re here!”

 

“What about Cheol?”

 

“Forget what I said earlier and put him in the pits of despair!”

 

Now it’s Joshua’s turn to laugh.

 

“Jihoon and Mingyu had a bit of a fight, did you hear about that?” Joshua says with a solemn voice. The boy doesn’t like it when members don’t get along, but then, who does?

 

“Yeah.” Jeonghan sighs. “Alright! They’re in the get along room.”

 

“Noted.” _Mentally_.

 

“Oh, Shua! Seokmin sleep talks and nobody wants to room with him for quite a while.” Jeonghan hates to say those words. He feels sad for his (do not tell anyone—favorite) friend (of course that’s aside from Joshua). “Seokmin sleep talks when he’s stressed. It’s not that no one wants to room with him. The members just want to give him space to relieve that stress.”

 

“Alright then. He takes the solo room.” Joshua easily agrees. “The one that has a solo bed and a huge ass closet.”

 

“Yeah.” Jeonghan says breathily. By then, the both of them have already settled on the ground to sit, looking at the glowing lights from the bridge, and the light that reflects on the waters of the river.

 

“Can we please not room Seungkwan with Hosh, though?” Joshua says. “They could set fire to a room if they dance too much.”

 

Jeonghan nods while laughing.

 

“That goes to Jun and Hao, too. They could be roomed together but not alone.”

 

Jeonghan hums in agreement. “Random thought! Let’s put Jun, Seungkwan, and Chan together. The three have good chemistry these days.”

 

“True.” Joshua nods eagerly. “They’re the happiness room.”

 

“Lame but okay.” Jeonghan teases but Joshua accepts it anyway. He knows Jeonghan likes to use the word _lame_ but never intends on hurting him nor anyone.

 

“So Cheol and Wonwoo land in one room? We’re not going to room with him?”

 

“No! I will _never_ clean for him again. You can put Hao in the happiness room.” Jeonghan says with a huff, but the two of them laugh.

 

“That’s basically saying Wonwoo has a contribution for the pit of despair.”

 

The two laugh again for some unknown reason. The two feel nice to be out here conversing like old friends (which they really are), and filling their stomachs with air from laughing. And with that, the new roommates were formed.

 

“Shua, who was rooming with whom again?”

 

“Dammit.”

 

Joshua forgot. Jeonghan forgot. The two of them don’t laugh this time, but hiss, and then laughed afterwards.

 

“What are we going to do?” Jeonghan asks in the middle of laughing.

 

Joshua continues to shrug until he realizes one solution. He stands up to pick up some rocks, all 13 of them. One for each member. Jeonghan looks at Joshua in wonder. Honestly, Joshua could be pretty spontaneous whenever he wants to, and he can’t wait to see more of this when they room together.

 

Joshua comes back to Jeonghan’s side. “Do you have your pen witch you?”

 

Jeonghan nods and fishes it somewhere at the deep ends of his parka, then he hands it to Joshua who starts to scribble down each of the member’s names on each rock. Jeonghan can’t help but let out a “what the heck are you doing?” while laughing.

 

“Okay, let’s group this. You and I.” Joshua hands out Jeonghan two rocks with their names. Jeonghan puts it carefully on the ground. The next one is Seokmin’s rock, and Jeonghan carefully places it on the ground, too, a little bit further away from his and Joshua’s rocks to show divisions. The next one is Jun, Minghao, Seungkwan, and Chan’s rocks, followed by Wonwoo and Seungcheol’s, then Jihoon and Mingyu’s.

 

When they’re done, they realize that they forgot about Soonyoung and Hansol. The two could only laugh, concluding that their age is making them forget stuff.

 

“The two could get along so well. Soonyoung gets along with everyone!” Jeonghan says with enthusiasm. “And Hansol doesn’t complain.”

 

Joshua hums in agreement. “He’s the guy who adjusts to everything, I have to give him that.”

 

(￣ー￣)ゞ

 

Exactly three weeks after, the boys are huddled at the lobby of their room. All of them are still in their pajamas and are still sleepy except for the ever so excited Joshua and Jeonghan, and of course the ever so enthusiastic leader Seungcheol.

 

None of the boys know who is going to room with whom, only the two Evil Twin Princes—that’s what the members call them—do, and they are excited for the reaction of everyone.

 

“Ooookay..” Their manager huffs, looking at a printed picture of rocks with the members’ names scribbled on it. Jesus, why didn’t the two Evil Twin Princes just wrote the names on a piece of paper?

 

“Room number 1, the solo room, goes to DK.”

 

Seokmin’s eyes lights up. Suddenly he’s awake. He’s glad to finally have a solo room. He runs toward the two Evil Twin Princes to hug the two and thank them.

 

“Next.. This has 4 beds. Seungkwan, Dino, Jun, The8. Come on over.”

 

“Still no Hansol?!” Seungkwan asks in both disappointment and dismay. Hansol looks as equally dismayed as Seungkwan does. Seungkwan goes to the Evil Twin Princes. “Hyung, you two had _one_ job!”

 

Jeonghan only rolls his eyes.

 

“Vernon and Hoshi, you up.”

 

“Cool!” Soonyoung cheers, going towards Vernon (but accidentally tripping along the way because he fell asleep while walking). “Vernon, you’re like a turtle. You calm me down.”

 

Everyone wonders why of all things, it had to be a turtle.

 

“Oh, this is pretty interesting.” The manager doesn’t hold back longer. “Woozi, Mingyu, congrats on sharing a room.”

 

And with that, Jihoon grumbles and gives the Evil Twin Princes death glares. Mingyu could only plead for him to relocate him to wherever Minghao is, or at least Wonwoo.

 

“Hyung, I don’t want to die just yet, please!” Mingyu pleads but the Evil Twin Princes just laugh.

 

“This may be the pit of despair.” Jeonghan mutters on Joshua’s ear. Of course, they laugh again.

 

“Does this mean Wonwoo and I will room with Shua and Jeonghan?” Seungcheol says excitedly, jumping up and down, the opposite on Wonwoo who’s asleep with his head resting on Mingyu’s shoulder.

 

The manager chuckles coldly. “Nice try, leader boy, you’re rooming with only Wonwoo. Jeonghan and Joshua room together. That’s all, goodbye. Your stuff will be here by tomorrow morning.”

 

Seungcheol frowns at the two 95s and Wonwoo just wants to get this over with and finally sleep.

 

(￣ー￣)ゞ

 

Jeonghan and Joshua have noticed that everyone is happy with the arrangement, save it for Seungkwan, Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Jihoon. The four aren’t exactly satisfied with the arrangement.

 

In Seungkwan’s defense, “I thought that after almost 3 years of debut, I will be finally be roomed with Hansol, a.k.a my same year best friend! Not that I don’t like Chan, and Jun hyung, and The8 hyung. They’re great, actually, but you see my point?!”

 

In Mingyu’s defense, “I really don’t want to die just yet. Can Seungcheol hyung and I just trade places? I would like to room with Wonwoo hyung. Meanie will have a comeback.”

 

In Jihoon’s defense, “I don’t want to face lifetime imprisonment with murder as a case. That would be bad for our image.”

 

And finally, in Seungcheol’s defense, “I thought same year people always stick together?”

 

Jeonghan is actually okay with them whining. He thinks that it will pass after a couple of days, but it’s been a full week and it’s getting in the way of their teamwork. It’s frustrating for Jeonghan’s part, so, when he’s had enough of the repetitive complains, he goes to him shared room with Joshua and grabs Jihoon, Mingyu, Seungkwan, and Seungcheol’s rocks.

 

“What are you doing?” Joshua stands by the door, watching as Jeonghan picks the rocks, but he’s only passed by. He follows Jeonghan, and into the backyard is where they are headed. He sees Jeonghan crouching down, digging a little hole on the soil and burying the four rocks.

 

Joshua laughs. Not just a little laugh, but a hysterical one.

 

“Jesus, Jeonghan, what are you doing?” He asks in between laughs.

 

The frown in Jeonghan’s face grows, so what Joshua does is come to him and embrace him.

 

“There, there..” Joshua caresses Jeonghan’s back gently. “They’ll understand, don’t worry.”

 

(￣ー￣)ゞ

 

“Practice today is cancelled!” Seokmin, their human megaphone, has his voice ringing through all the walls of the Seventeen dormitory. “Seungkwan is ill! Mingyu, too! Jihoon hyung, too! And Seungcheol hyung!”

 

Everybody at the dorm gets alarmed. Hansol immediately goes to Seungkwan. Wonwoo, although nobody expects it and although Seungcheol is his roommate, goes to his original best friend Mingyu. Soonyoung goes to Jihoon, while the Evil Twin Princes go to Seungcheol.

 

“Well, this is a crisis.” Joshua says plainly, no emotion on his face, just a blank one. He says that while putting a soaked cloth on Seungcheol’s forehead.

 

“Seungkwan’s coughing badly.” Jeonghan says with a hiss. “Mingyu has a high fever. Jihoon, too.” He sighs and the two fell silent, and only Seungcheol’s light snores could be heard.

 

A couple of errands have passed. The two took turns on watching over Seungcheol, and checking up on the other ill members. Joshua and Jeonghan even went out to buy them food, but eventually, the two are trapped again inside Seungcheol’s room.

 

When night falls, Seokmin has volunteered to substitute for the two (Evil) Twin Princes so they could get some rest (boy is really thankful to have a solo room). So, the two agree and go to their room to rest. Joshua sits on his chair in front of the desk to write a little on his diary, while Jeonghan easily plops down the bed.

 

_One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.. Six.. Seven.. Eight.. Nine.._

 

_Nine?_

 

Joshua stops counting the rocks. He never intended to count them. He just got distracted while searching for the right Korean word to write in his diary. But then, he’s slightly alarmed.

 

“Hannie, why are there only 9 rocks?” Joshua asks with a soft voice.

 

Jeonghan mumbles an “I don’t know.”

 

“Rock Mingyu is gone. Rock Jihoon, too. Rock Seungkwan. And Rock Seungcheol!” He whisper shouts, his face contorting from frowning.

 

“They’re just rocks, Shua.”

 

And Joshua suddenly remembers everything.

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god, Jeonghan! You buried them!” Joshua stands up to attack Jeonghan from the bed, shaking the body of his half asleep other half twin. “Yoon Jeonghan! Unbury them right now!”

 

“Shuaaaa!” Jeonghan whines, flailing his hands to get rid of Joshua. “It’s just a rock!”

 

“Yeah, but look! You buried the rocks of the four members and now they’re sick! Yoon Jeonghan!” Joshua retaliates.

 

(￣ー￣)ゞ

 

The two are at the backyard at 11 in the evening, trying to find where Jeonghan buried the four stupid rocks. He’s supposed to be asleep now, but his annoying _twin_ just won’t get off of him unless he unburies the rocks that are connected to the immune system of their four members. They’re out there in the cold just to unbury a rock.

 

A freaking rock!

 

“I can’t remember anything, Shua.” Jeonghan reasons out.

 

“Try to remember it harder. You’re so good at holding grudges, please be good at finding rocks, too.”

 

“This was your idea, though.”

 

“It’s your fault, though.”

 

Silence fills the two of them as they search separately for the missing rocks. Jeonghan keeps mumbling curses to himself, Joshua keeps calling out the rocks as if it’s a dog who will come to him on cue. It’s stupid, but the two go for it anyway. It’s something they could keep in their memory anyway.

 

“Ah, Shua! It’s here!” Jeonghan eventually find a concaved spot on the ground, and he remembers it’s where he buried the rocks. He doesn’t remember not putting soil above the rocks, though? Why is it open? And why the heck are there only three rocks?

 

“Jihoonie, Seungkwannie, Cheollie… Where’s Gyu’s?” Jeonghan looks at Joshua with ultimate wonder and worry, making the two of them share similar looks. “Dammit, forget it. Wherever Gyu’s is, at least it’s unburied.”

 

Joshua nods and the two of them return to their room.

 

(￣ー￣)ゞ

 

The next day is a surprise for the two of them. Seungkwan is already in the living room chatting with Soonyoung and Hansol; Seungcheol is already working out; And—

 

“Is that.. Mingyu and Jihoon laughing together?!” Jeonghan says a little too loudly and everyone already hears him before he could do something about it. “Oh, Shua! What a sight to see! Is this the next life?!”

 

Jihoon frowns a little, but walks towards Joshua and Jeonghan along with Mingyu. “We would like to apologize for our odd behavior.”

 

The (Evil?) Twin Princes chuckle and dismiss the two, heading over to the living room. Seungkwan apologizes immediately, putting a brighter smile on the two’s faces. Seungcheol does, too, and the two tease him, but Seungcheol laughs along and goes back to working out.

 

“I told you, it’s all about the rocks.” Joshua whispers to Jeonghan’s ear and they both chuckle, and continue to whisper to each other. “I was thinking up all night, tho. Mingyu’s rock is gone. I thought he would run away or something. But how the heck did he and Jihoon make up? Also, won’t we get Mingyu a new rock?”

 

“I put Mingyu’s name on Jihoon’s rock. They both share a room anyway.” Jeonghan confesses.

 

“Oh my god.” Joshua gasps, and laughs again with Jeonghan.

 

Seungkwan, Hansol, and Soonyoung give them questioning looks, but then, nobody could ever keep up with these two Evil Twin Princes’ inside jokes that only them could understand.


End file.
